Breath
Breath is the sacred book of Architecture. It contains the revelations, messages, and histories of the Makers, 72 individuals who were selected by the Architect to hone revealed wisdom. It was published as Spirit in it's first edition in 107 BSC. Two years later in 109 BSC, it was republished as Breath with much additional material compiled by Theodecius. Contents * Spirit ** Pneuma: Written by Faberfilia in Greek ** Ruach: Written by Faberfilia in Hebrew ** Nephis: Written by Faberfilia in Arabic. ** Pranayama: Written by Faberfilia in Sanskrit. ** Spiritum: Written by Faberfilia in Latin. ** Attan: Written by Faberfilia in Pali. ** Enlil: Written by Faberfilia in ancient Sumerian. ** Huxi: Written by Faberfilia in Chinese ** Tinifashi: Written by Faberfilia in Amharic ** Dykhaniye: Written by Faberfilia in Russian * Enoch, Elisha and Romero * Contributions of Theodecius * Philip Rim * Contributions of Siderealean * Ontophilus * Sophia * Ennoia * Shadow * Lineage of Justinian Tyr * Book of Names * Book of Eschaton Pneuma v.1 The Architect spoke and said again, "Radiate!" and thus came forth deuterium! helium-3! lithium-7! The Nucleosynthesis Epoch! v.2v.i Before anything was, there was Ennoia. The Planck Epoch! All was one, and one was all. The four fundamental forces were completely united, and there was no distinction between matter, energy, space, and time. v.ii All was the Ekpyrotic Singularity, and the Ekpyrotic Singularity was all. It existed infinitely before anything was in Solverse, and the Architect looked onto the singularity from Their Domain. v.iii And all was still and there was a space of silence, the Divine, encountering SILENCE! v.iv Then the Architect came and touched the singularity with the tip of Their fingers. v.v And They resolved to create that which was not before! v.vi And They found happiness in the creation of this Solverse from singularity. v.vii and They then rested, for everything that was, is, and is is about to come into Being. First Chapter v.1 There was Force, reaching out into all time and space and eternity for all was dark and there was nothing but oneness. The Grand Unification Period! Thus passed the first epoch. v.2 They spoke and said, "Be united," and gravity came to be, and the first matter, and the other forces saw that it was good. Thus came to pass the second epoch. v.3 Then They spoke and said, "Let there be an expansion into Being." And behold! the singularity began to greatly expand, and the strong nuclear force came into being, that all may be held together! And the matter that was raced across the universe, even at the Architect's command. Then came to pass the third epoch. v.4 They again spoke and commanded "Radiate!" and the many bosons came into being, and a great multitude of matter. Thus passed the fourth epoch. v.5 Then came the fifth epoch, and the great forces of electromagnetism and weak nuclear force came into being! And a great contention came, and matter annihilated antimatter, but the Architect gave strength too the matter and it came to pass that the matter prevailed. The Quark Epoch! Canonized Iconography One of the unique features of Breath is the use of icons. Icons in Architecture are images used in devotional worship. They are tools for contemplation and meditation. # Pale Blue Dot: An image taken in 306 BSC by Voyager spacecraft as it exited Sol System. Voyager was the first manmade object to leave Sol System in the Second Genesis. The name refers to the appearance of Earth caught in a band of light refracted off the spacecraft. It inspires humility and awe at man's place in existence. # Mandelbrot Set: The first image produced in 316 BSC from the discovery of fractal geometry. # Zarya-Unity Module: An image of the first rendezvous between the American Unity and Soviet Zarya spacecrafts in 298 BSC. # Earth: The most reproduced image in human history taken by Apollo-Soyuz 17 in 324 BSC. Pale blue dot 1.jpg Mandel zoom 00 mandelbrot set.jpg AZ Produced Unity Embelm on First US Module of International Space Station Attached to Russian Zarya Control Module Against Earth's Horizon STS088 600X400.jpg The Earth seen from Apollo 17.jpg Category:Religion Category:Books